Avatars
Avatars were added in Beta 18.1 to promote Undercards' new UCP Currency, as these are only able to be bought with UCP. General Information Avatars are just for show, able to be seen next to your name anywhere: In the Home Menu, on your profile page, your profile page in the chat and in battle. Various items and characters from Undertale are shown on these, most of which look slightly or completely different from their card counterpart. Some also just have their head shown, like the face images main characters have in their dialogue box in Undertale. There are quite a few similarities between Avatars and Cards: *There are the 5 main Rarities of Common, Rare, Epic, Legend and Determination. **Note: There were no Determination Avatars on release. *Each Avatar of the same Rarity costs the same amount of UCP, with 1 exception. *The higher the Rarity, the more UCP they cost to get. **Common: 0 UCP (You own them all from the start.) **Rare: 75 UCP **Epic: 150 UCP **Legend: 250 UCP ***Jacky Bunny's Avatars: 350 UCP **Determination: 375 UCP *The original Common, Rare and Epic Avatars were colourless. As of April 2019, there's a special Avatar with a rainbow border, called Mythic, that can be obtained in a bundle with a related Card- and Profile Skin when buying an Epic+ Contributor Pack. This bundle changes every month. Replaced by Pass Quests after 5 months (since September). During July 2019, another Mythic Avatar with matching Card and Profile Skins became available. These, however, can't be bought. Instead, they are obtainable based on the total amount of real money you've spent on the game. The Card Skin is unlocked after spending €100. After another €100, you unlock the Profile Skin, too. And after yet another €100, meaning you've spent a total of €300 or more, you've unlocked the Avatar, giving you access to all 3 skin types. September 2019 gave us Pass Quests instead of a UCP Pack Bonus. For 450 UCP, you can unlock these and will earn you Bundle Pieces by clearing Seasonal Quests, which were also introduced at this point. Current Avatars Common (7) Froggit, Migosp, Loox, Vegetoid, Whimsun, Moldsmal, Dummy. Rare (99) 6 of Spades, Annoying Dog, Apocad, Awkward So Sorry, Barbecue Pyrope, Beggining Flowey, Best Dad, Beware of Legs, Blaster Power, Blue Doubt, Cactus, Calm Dummy, Cease your Taunts, Chalk Doodlebog, Chaothic Change, Coolest Glyde, Corrupted Big Bob, Crosshair, Cruel Fate Everyman, Cute and Annoying, Death by Butterflies, Deep Meaning, Disco, Dreemurrs Pie, Drill Time, Early in the Morning, Eggs for Everyone, Everyman, Fetch, Final Encounter, Flex Time, Flight, Flying Starwalker Bird, Freezing Cold Fridge, Freezing Dogs, Froggit Golden Hit, Frozen Lamp, Future Warning, Get Well Soon (2x), Golden Pile, Grim Bird, Happy Ghost, Happy Vulkin, Heck Yeah, Hidden Human, Hippity Hoppity, Intrigued Fox Head, Just a Normal Kid, Karmic Retribution, Late at night, Lemon Cake, Lesser Dog, Like the Cool Kids, Locked On Whimsun, Long Dog, Lover Plane, Manticore Break, Memory Sink, Mini Frog, Mini Round, One Turn Flush, Panic Pollutant Gas, Pay for your Sins, Plan B, Preparing Burger Bush, Quiet Blizzard, Ragel, Reader Librarian, Red Anxiety, Refreshing Water, Ribbit, Sad Forest Worm, Shhhhhhh, Sick Temmie, Singing River Person, Sleeping Froggit, Slide Time, Snowdoggo, Spade Storm, Strong Legs, Surf Time, Surprised Snowdrake, Swap Time, Tail Wags, Tasty Puzzle, Temmie, The Crown, The Cure, Thinking Berdly, Timid Mouse, Too Cold, Totally Vulnerable, Tree, Tricky Box, Triple Froggits, Waterfall Garbage, Wind Mayhem, Yellow Careless. Epic (76) 1 Damage, A Welcoming Smile, According to Plan, Alphys, Asriel Dreemurr, Bad Girl, Chaos Saber Asriel, Choose One, Cooking Teacher, Cool Papyrus, Curved Round, Cute Star, Dark Darker, Darkest of Kings, Dogs Possession, Fishy Dreams, Flower Goat, Flowey, Follower Kid, Friends until the end, Frisk Determination, Frisk Goes Boom (2x), Gaster Blaster, Glyde Takes a Bite, Goat Power, Green Flame, Guard Dogamy, Guard Dogaressa, Happy Goat, Hats Off, High School Noelle, Hoi!!, Hot Sugar, Hyper Goner, Kawaii Gaster Blaster, Leader Susie, Little Monster, Little Pet, Nice Cream Vendor, Nobody Can Stop Him, Nyan Mad Mew Mew, Packs Dealer, Power of NEO, Rabbit Host, Reading Toriel, Ready for Chaos, Ready to Thrash, Red Knife, Rewind, Rough Fish, Sad DJ, Sad Tea, See You, Smile and Silence, Snowdin Snow Storm, Soul Check, Spider Dance, Spider Food, Star Spamming, Staring Goner Kid, Stay Determined, Sunset Asgore, Survive This, Swheat Heart, Switch (2x), Teasing Frisk, Thinking Drake, This is fine, Timid Asriel, Too Sensitive, United Final Charge, Very Interesting, Waterfall Echoes, Woofenstein. Legend (91) Angry Sans, Best Employee, Besties!, Bright Smile, Captured Soul, Chaos Saber, Chilling Susie, Christmas Noelle, Colored Sparks God, Cool Dude, Cool Skeleton 95, Cry Baby of Death, Cute Dictator, Cute Mew Mew, Dark Prince, Defensive Susie, Despite Everything, Determination, Drunk Bunny, Everlasting Memories, Fight Me, Fighting Papyrus, Final Attack (2x), Final Warning, Fish Idol, Foolish, Fox Child, Frisk Multi Shot, Get Dunked On, Gifting Time (GIF), Glamorous Time (GIF), Glitched Gaster, Glowing Ralsei, Goat Mama, God of Hyperdeath, Golden Flower, Greetings from Waterfall, Hackergoat, Happy Nacarat Jester, Happy Nerd, Hardest Puzzle, Hawaii Dancer, Healing Field, Hey-yo Westerberg, Hopes and Dreams, Hot Barman, Hyped Catty, Ice Cream Time, Justice, Kawaii Onion, Last One Standing, Little Bad Guy, Lovely Mew Mew, Mini Rider Sans, No Mercy, Noelle joins the Team, Noodles, Nyehehe, Old Turtle, Opera Mode, Out of my Mind, Photoshop Flowey, Possesed Kris, Prophet, Ready To Fight, Sad Lost Sans (GIF), Santa's Secret, Sea Goddess, Shopping Time, Singer Fish, So Cool, Spear of Justice, Spell Caster Ralsei, Standing Rouxls Kaard, Summer Undyne, Super Star, Tea Time, Tem Shop, The Carrier, The Sheriff, Treat or Trick Time, Try Harder, TV Star, Vampyrus (2x), Void, Whaaat, Wolf Child, Yellow Flowers Chara, Your Best Friend. Determination (14) Big Eyes Chara, Control, Dark Knight, Erase, Flirt, Happy Chara, Krispy Soul Dinner, Partner, Save, Spiteful Angel, The Hero, Together Forever, True Hero, Your Worst Nightmare. Mythic (2) * Hero of Humanity. (Pass Quest Rewards) * Golden Muffet. (Rewards for every €100 spent: Card -> Profile -> Avatar). Old Avatars Common (0) Rare (8) Big Bob, Bomb, Rare Bot, RG 02, Shyren (without Agent), Soothing, Vulkin's Cloud, Vulkin. Epic (2) Epic Bot, Undyne (Dating Outfit). Legend (10) Gerson, Lancer Boi, Legendary Bot, MT Ebott, Onion San, Pirate Undyne, Sexy Fish, Shopping, Spoopy Goopy, Trader Temmie. Determination (1) Chara. Mythic (10) Young Toriel, Hyper Death Attack, Chara's Rush, Fish Goddess, Amalgamate Creator, Souls Collection, Love Knight, Ketchup Sans, Yellow Frisk, Kawaii Mew Mew. Generated (1) Delete This Ralsei. (Fish Week Final Reward)